Coding is commonly associated with advertising and commercial products. Such coding is typically located on packaging or on the product itself, or can be embedded or imprinted on the advertising or in such a way as to enable visual sensing of the code.
Common types of codes in today's age typically relies on a proprietary or individual type of two-dimensional code that can be easily read by a reader, typically hand-held or portable. UPC barcode readers and QR codes are such types of coding. These codes are very useful in today's society where practically everyone carries a mobile telephone or smart phone with memory capable of storing a reader. QR codes are particularly useful for storing information like a URL address that can be accessed by the same smartphone having the reader software. The URL address is typically associated with the product or advertisement product, which can prompt or offer more content to be downloaded later directly onto the smartphone that carries the reader itself. Such information is useful for immediately, or later during off-peak time.
Further, having proprietary coding either associated with the normal coding or provided as a separate independent code can provide selective, customary, or exclusive content. Having proprietary information only available to a select few customers who opt into a proprietary “club” or “association” to provide the above mentioned exclusive content can also generate business or traffic to a URL.